An Unexpected Thing
by RIPJameSiriusLupinTrueMarauder
Summary: Draco Malfoy sat in a chair in room 13 in the ICU at St. Mongos. He had become so familiar with this particular floor, especially this particular room; 1st fanfic so be nice :D READ and Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy sat in a chair in room 13 in the ICU at St. Mongos. He had become so familiar with this particular floor, especially this particular room; the hospital smell, the plain white walls, the cold feeling, and the sounds coming from all the different rooms from the machines. Draco did not like it there one bit, but Draco had been coming to this same room everyday for the past 6 months. But he could not help it.

Now why you may ask would pureblood Draco Malfoy becoming to room 13 everyday? Well that answer is in the occupant of this room, a 5'6", curly haired brunette, muggle born… Hermione Granger. Hermione has been in St. Mongos ICU since that last devastating battle at Hogwarts that may have defeated Voldemort but killed so many others. Right after the boy who lived Harry Potter had killed Voldemort, Hermione was hit square in the chest by a death eater, and had been in a coma ever since that day.

But you may be saying that still doesn't answer my question… Why would Draco care, hadn't her always detested her… the mudblood? Well the thing is, all that is true but before Voldemort was defeated, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter had left Hermione in the Great Hall with none other that heart breaking hotty extreme… Draco Malfoy. He took that moment as his chance to finally tell Hermione what had been haunting him for years. He had feelings for muggle born Hermione Granger ever since he saw her sitting on the stool with the sorting hat on her head… how he had always wished she had been in Slytherine with him. Once he told her this he let nothing stand in his way and he kissed her with so much passion, even Voldemort would have felt love. But unfortunately for Hermione, Harry and Ron had happened to come in and saw the whole scene unfold.

The two of them started yelling at her… Harry's eyes, the gorgeous emerald greens were no longer filled with the happiness of defeat, but were filled with anger. And Ron was the shade of red only a Weasley could have when they were at the highest point of anger possible for a human being. The two stormed away from Hermione swearing they would never speak to "the traitor" (her) ever again.

Draco felt as if it was all his fault, and felt so bad for her, and was devastated when had to leave her side to go and kill his father in return for everything bad he had ever caused in anyone's life Draco cared about. But what Draco saw when he returned was a sight he hoped he would never have to see. There on the ground in the middle of everything was Hermione on the ground… passed out, and unnoticed by anyone. No one had ever seen Draco break down in tears the way he had that day over Hermione's body. As soon as he composed himself, Draco lifted Hermione's delicate body in his arms and took her body straight to St. Mongos, where now she has been for those 6 long treacherous months.


	2. Chapter 2

But now back to the present time, Draco had now fallen asleep in his chair holding Hermione's hand, tears staining his cheeks, as they have been for these past months. When something so unsuspected happened the hand in which he was holding squeezed his ever so lightly. But it was strong enough for the blond Slytherine's cool blue-silver eyes to shoot open to meet the pair of rich chocolaty colored eyes struggling to open them selves up.

"D-Draco, where am I?" Hermione spoke in a scared unsure whisper. Draco did not answer; instead he was up from his seat with lightning speed and engulfed her in a hug, which was strong yet delicate to make sure he could break her delicate self. These actions brought on a whole new stream of tears, this time from both Draco and Hermione. Draco finally regrettably let go of Hermione, the doctor cam in and started to explain everything to Hermione. The whole time through the doctor's explanations Draco kept hold of Hermione's hands in his own, rubbing circles on them with his thumbs.

The doctor soon checked Hermione over to see if there was anything wrong with her, nothing could be seen that was physically wrong with her so she was told to just stay in bed the rest of the day and she would be able to go home the next day. (A/N: I know that's not really realistic but I wanted it that way, it would be boring if she stayed there) Hermione slowly turned to Draco with a simple questioning look on her face.

"Draco what are you doing here?"

"Hermione, I have been in her sitting next to you for the past 6 months waiting for you to wake up."

"But why would you do that?"

"Because Hermione… I… I Love You!" a blush started creeping up his pale cheeks. Hermione looked away from his, tears threatening to spill down from her eyes. Draco saw this and jumped up from his seat, really not knowing what to do, other then embracing her in a hug…

"Shh… why are you crying?"

She shook her head not wanting him to take it in the wrong way, "I am just so happy to hear you say that to me, because I love you too." And with that Draco kissed Hermione with so much passion, never wanting to stop, but had to when Hermione felt like she would pass out from lack of air. Draco pulled away, breathing heavily; "Hermione, I am so happy you said that, because there is something I have wanted to ask you, since that night at Hogwarts."


	3. Chapter 3

End of last chapter:

End of last chapter:

Draco pulled away breathing heavily. "Hermione, I am so happy you said that, because there is something I have wanted to ask you, since that night at Hogwarts."

Present time:

"Yes Drake, what is it?"

"Oh Hermione. You've been awake for almost a whole 15 minutes, Don't you think it is time we cemented our love by sleeping together right here, right now?"

"Oh Draco… Yes, I think we should… I love you so much!"

Draco shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head.

(A/N: This is just a little joke with my friends… this year in religion class we had to read the book Sex has a Price Tag and this was one of the paragraphs… but obviously not with Hermione and Draco… and it was a little different… ok now back to the story.)

Draco took Hermione's hand in his own, which caused Hermione to turn around and to stare at him, which lead to Hermione to gasp at the sight unfolding before her very eyes. Draco was staring up at Hermione from his new position on the ground. Draco was on 1 knee looking in to Hermione's eyes with the pure emotion of Love.

"Hermione, love, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Hermione was in total and complete shock… she was stunned. She started to cry with pure happiness, but some how between her sobs she managed to chock out the word "yes", and that was all that Draco needed for her to say.

Draco jumped from the ground and kissed Hermione with the pure raw emotion he was feeling at this point. The kiss seemed to go on for hours but in real life it was only a minute or so, but both were out of breath, with identical expressions on their faces: smiles. The only difference was that Draco had a smile on that could light up a whole room, and make everything in the world seem right.

Draco and Hermione held each other closely laying on the hospital bed, feeling the others heart beat in sync with their own, only beating for the love of their new found friend.

Hermione looked down at the bare finger wishing that she had a ring on it, even though the ring did not matter as long as she had Draco everything was good, but she still wished. Her movement and facial expression did not go unnoticed by Draco, and it suddenly dawned on him, he sat up and pulled a little black velvet jewelry box from his pants pocket.

"With all the excitement of you becoming my future wife and making me the happiest man to ever live, I forgot to give you this."

Draco opened the little black jewelry box, which contained the most beautiful ring Hermione had ever laid her eyes on. It was a gold phoenix wrapped around the most elegant emerald Hermione had ever seen. When Draco slipped the ring onto Hermione's finger, the ring started to glow, but that was actually not what had caught Hermione's eyes What caught her eye was, the ring she was wearing was the pair to the gold phoenix ring in which Draco had on his finger; the only difference was that Draco's ring was wrapped around a ruby. The second thing that caught her eye was the fact Draco had the biggest smile on his face Hermione had ever seen him wear.

Draco leaned in close to Hermione and whispered into her ear, "I was hoping the rings would start to glow when I put it on your finger."

"Why is that?"

"Because… if the two rings it means that the two people wearing the rings are soul mates, and truly and deeply in love. Once this happens, the ring will be able to tell either of us if the other is in danger, you just have to look out for when it starts flashing."

"Draco… I don't know what to say, this ring is wonderful, I feel so safe with it on now, and it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Well then I am glad that you like the ring." And with that final thought, Draco leaned over and kissed Hermione on the lips again and again, for what seemed like ages.

That night Hermione persuaded Draco to actually go home and get some sleep, so when he returned he would be well rested for Hermione's big day tomorrow.

The next day cam along quickly and Draco woke up bright and early, he could not stand being away from Hermione much longer. He was at the hospital by 7:30, rested and showered. When he walked into Hermione's room, he smiled to himself, as he noticed Hermione was just waking up.

"Good morning love." Draco said coming over and sitting down on Hermione's bed and giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"Hey Drake… do you know when I can finally get out of here?"

"Yesterday the doctor said you would have to wait until the preformed one final check on you… but they weren't sure when you would be up to perform the check, so how about I go and tell them your up, so we can get out of here sooner."

"No don't leave, stay sitting here with me, I can always just call them in so we can stay together."

Draco couldn't argue with that and sat closer to Hermione as she snuggled closer to his chest. Hermione pressed the button, which called the nurses station to send one in right away. Five minutes later a young intern nurse came in to see why she was called.

"Hey Hermione, how are you feeling?"

Hey Patricia, I'm doing great but I was wondering if you could get Dr. Fredrick Stoughtly to come and do the final check on me."

"Sure, I will go and get him for you right now."

"Thanks Patricia."

And with that she was gone. Dr. Fredrick Stoughtly came shortly after and did the final check over Hermione and was unable to find anything wrong. He told her she was ok, and she could leave the hospital anytime she wanted. Draco thanked him and he was off. Shortly after Draco and Hermione looked back in the hospital room they had been in for 6 months, thinking of everything that has happened. Hermione linked on the Draco's arm and they were off.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco and Hermione left the Hospital and apperated (sp?) directly to the entrance hall at Malfoy Manor. (Did I mention Draco's parents are dead, because they are?) The size and the beauty of the manor, which contained so much evil, amazed Hermione. Hermione stepped away from Draco and started looking everywhere at all the different rooms she could see from where she was. Draco followed close behind her, smiling at how happy she was to be seeing such wonderful and historic thing. When Hermione and Draco arrived on the third floor, she headed towards the East wing but Draco quickly grabbed her.

"Draco, what… why can't we go this way… I want to see the whole manner."

"Hermione, that was my parents wing, and I really don't want you to see where they lived and worked, I can't even look at it. It is to painful to think about what they actually use to do in there… all the people they hurt in there."

"Draco you can't fear the past, and you defiantly cannot fear the things your parents did to you… they are no longer here and you are safe, but if it will make you feel better, I will respect your wishes and not go there."

"Thank you Hermione." Draco started her in the eyes, then leaned down and kissed her on the fore head.

"So Draco… where is your bedroom?"

"In the west wing… and it's our room." And with that, Draco led them to their room.

Draco pulled Hermione in to the room, and slammed the door shut. He grabbed on to her kissing her fiercely guiding her towards their bed. When her knees hit the side of the bed, Draco lifted her up and laid her in the center of the bed.

Draco lowered himself on top of Hermione and started kissing and biting the sensitive spot of Hermione right under her ear. A gasp and a small moan escaped from her. Draco looked up at her with a sly grin on his face.

"You like that don't you Hermione."

She nodded her head, unable to speak, and quickly started unbuttoning Draco's shirt. She had gotten it off quickly with some help from Draco and was now rubbing her hands up and down his perfectly toned chest and stomach.

She started trailing kisses down his front side until she reached his pants where she started clumsily unbuttoning them. But before she got any further Draco swiftly grabbed Hermione, which caused her to look up into his eyes with a pout on her face.

"Don't look at me like that. Don't you think it is only fair that I had my shirt taken off that you deserve to have yours taken off to, before I also have my pants discarded… I mean it's only fair."

Before Hermione could even answer, Draco had leaned down and planted his lips heavily on hers. With out any realization Draco had already started unbuttoning Hermione's shirt, slowly taking in every ounce of her he could as he went along. Hermione had believed that she was just going home from the hospital and probably just sit around and relax, for that reason she hadn't even thought about wearing a bra. So Draco was completely surprised at what he was met by next; two C cup breasts that were exposed to him… but he wasn't complaining at all.

Hermione blushed realizing what she had done or in other words not bothered to put on, but Draco gave her a huge smile before he bit down straight on her right nipple. Hermione screamed out with pure ecstasy, and grabbed on to Draco's hair. He did not leave the other unattended either and worked on it with his left hand, while his right hand continued to remove Hermione's shirt.

Hermione felt as though she was melting at the touch of him and whimpered at his teasing. Draco had kept Hermione so distracted she never realized Draco had gotten her pants as well as his off of them. The only thing that was now separating them was Hermione's green underwear and Draco's silk black boxer shorts.

Draco rubbed his calloused hands from quidditch up and down the inside of Hermione's thigh. He loved the feeling of how wet she got from him and could not wait to be inside of her. He soon could not wait any longer and quickly discarded those last pieces of clothing that were separating them, and threw them on the floor, laying with the other forgotten clothes. As soon as he did this, he noticed Hermione tensed up. He looked up in to her eyes with a confused look on his face, and noticed the blush creeping up her cheeks. Then realization dawned on him.

"You're a virgin!"

Hermione Nodded

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have hurt you more then I would have been able to stand."

"I was embarrassed, and I thought you wouldn't like it if I was. I mean you being you… the Slytherine Sex God."

"Hermione, it doesn't matter if you are a virgin, I would love you all the same and it just makes it more special to me. I would just love to be your first!"

"Thank you Draco… I think I am ready now."

Draco planted a kiss on her lips and positioned himself right outside if her entrance. He entered her slowly; letting her get accustomed to having his length inside of her, when she was ready he started to move inside of her slowly. When he broke her barrier, she cringed with pain, and he abruptly stopped moving, wishing there was a way that he could have not hurt her. She saw his face and placed a hand on his cheek with a smile that reassured him to continue. After a minute both became so consumed with lust, that there was no way they could ever stop if they wanted to. And as soon as it started, it seemed as though it was ending with Hermione screaming in pure ecstasy with Draco moaning out her name soon after. When they were both able to slow down their breathing, they cuddled up even closer then they already were, since they were still connected, and slowly sleep took them both.

When Draco woke up Hermione was still in his arms and her warm brown eyes were staring intensely at him. He leaned towards her and gave her a gentle kiss, which still took her breath away. They stayed in each other's arms, till Hermione finally and reluctantly escaped his grasp. She looked back at Draco, who gave her a sad look.

Don't look at me like that Draco. We should get up, and I need to take a shower."

Draco got a sly smile on his face and Hermione realizing what he was thinking, raised an eyebrow in a skeptical way.

"You know Draco it gets pretty lonely in the shower."

Draco got up quickly and came over to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her, "well maybe I can help you with that." And into the showers they went, not coming out till 45 minutes later.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later Hermione was woken abruptly by an upset in her stomach. She shot up straight out of bed, and out of Draco's arms causing him to be awoken abruptly and just see Hermione run into the bathroom. Draco ran in after her, pulling her hair out of the way just in time for her now to throw up all over it. Draco was scared and did not know what was wrong but he started to rub Hermione's back trying to see if it made her feel any better. She threw up a couple more times, till she felt almost 100 again. Draco gave her a skeptical look not believing that she was feeling better already and suggested that she stay in bed the rest of the day. Hermione fought Draco about this insisting she was okay, but in the end she agreed with Draco just to get him to shut up and leave her alone.

This same thing happened to Hermione for the next 2 days, till both Draco and Hermione agreed it was time for them to pay a little visit to St. Mongos.

Draco and Hermione arrived at St. Mongos and were instructed to sit down until the doctor was ready for them. They sat in the waiting room for 5 minutes Draco feeling like it had been 5 hours, when the doctor came out and ushered them in to a room.

"What can I do for you Miss Granger?" But before Hermione could answer Draco was already telling the doctor what was going on.

"Every morning, Hermione has been waking up sick, she throws up a couple of times in the bathroom, and then she claims she is feeling all better, which I don't see how is that possible." Hermione gives Draco an angry look for not letting her talk especially since it is about her.

"Well Hermione, I might have an idea of what it could be, but I want to do a few test first just incase it's not." The doctor pulled out his wand and instructed Hermione to lie down on the table and he lifted her shirt just above her stomach, and just enough to make Draco get an angry look on his face towards the doctor, one that did not go unnoticed by Hermione. The doctor said a couple spells above her stomach that neither Hermione or Draco had ever heard of and could not understand.

"Hermione, I will be back in five minutes with the results of your tests." And with that the doctor had left the room.

Hermione turned and looked at Draco with an amused look on her face, as he reached for her shirt and started pulling it down.

"Draco is that a hint of jealousy I detect towards the doctor."

"No, I just don't think he had to pull your shirt up as high as he did, he just wanted to see your hot body, that you always kept under those Hogwarts robes. And now that body is all mine."

Hermione broke out in hysterical laughter as he said that but was cut off by the doctor returning and coming back into the room.

"Hermione, I have great news for you… your not sick, you pregnant… with twins!"

Hermione smiled brightly at hearing the news, while Draco fainted (haha… just kidding.) Draco just could not believe he was going to be a father. Draco Malfoy a father… to twins. Draco engulfed Hermione in a huge hug and kissed her till they were both faint from lack of air. The doctor had given them their privacy and allowed them some time alone.

As Draco and Hermione were leaving the doctors office, the two of them bumped into a red headed girl, "Ginny…"

--

A/N: So whats going to happen when they bump into Ginny read and review... and then you will find out... but seriously please REVIEW I stil only have 1 review. Sorry this chapter was shorter then some... the next one will be longer I promise... So hope you liked the chapter and please review!! :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my only 2 reviewers... MEMOIRS of YESTERDAY and jessirose85... thank you both for reviewing my story... I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

--

_End of last chapter:_

_As Draco and Hermione were leaving the Doctors office, they bumped into a red head girl. "Ginny…_

Present time:

… What are you doing here?" exclaimed Hermione as she raced forward towards her old friend from Hogwarts and gave her a bone-crunching hug. Draco just stood there awkwardly, watching as the love of his life reconnected and made up for lost time with her closest and best girl friend. Both girls had tears of happiness in their eyes not believing they were actually seeing each other after so long.

They told each other everything that was happening in their lives, like how Harry and Ginny were finally married, and Ginny was one month pregnant. Hermione could not believe how alike the two were. Hermione told Ginny how her and Draco were and was about to tell her the other good news she had just learned, when the boy who lived, her closet guy friend came walking in on the conversation.

Harry was surprised to see Hermione at St. Mongos and rushed towards her engulfing her in a hug that was only one that was how a true friend would act after not seeing your friend for the longest time. And it had been a long time, and Harry could not stand being mad at her any longer.

"Hermione, what are you doing here… are you sick, is it serious?" a look of sadness filled his eyes at the thought of something being wrong with her.

"No Harry, I am not sick, Draco here thought I might be, and made me come even though I wasn't, but the truth is… I am pregnant with twins." Ginny squealed with excitement at the thought of her and her best friend both being pregnant and the same time, while Harry just looked astonished staring between his best friend and mortal enemy from school.

"Well I guess congratulations are to be said to you Malfoy."

"And what I here same to you… getting Weaselette (sp?) Over here pregnant to." With those words a new friendship was created and an old one was mended, all on that faithful afternoon.

6 Months Later:

It was now only a week till the wedding of Draco Malfoy to Hermione Granger. Harry and Ginny were over at the manor eating lunch discussing the final plans for the wedding making sure everything was set. Ginny was Hermione's Maid of Honor, while Harry was going to walk her down the aisle as well as be Draco's best man, along with Draco's best friend, notorious Slytherine Blaise Zabini.

"Hermione, it is time to go to Diagon Alley and get your dress fitted for Saturday."

Hermione sighed, "Okay Gin, I'm coming." Hermione reluctantly got up from Draco's lap where she had been sitting but Draco pulled her back down not letting her go, and kissed her, whispering the words to Hermione that she loved to here.

"I love you… and always will… now go and get the dress fixed so it is perfect."

Ginny looked on with envy at the two, she loved how they were just perfect for each other, and even looked perfect together. Harry noticing the look came up from behind Ginny whispering in her ear. "You and our son are the most important things to me in my life, and I love you both so much!" Ginny turned around and wrapped her arms around Harry giving him a small kiss to show she loved him to, and with that final action the girls were off.

The Wedding

Hermione was standing in her room at the Manor, looking out the window watching as the gardens are having the finishing touches put on them before the wedding starts. Harry had just opened the door to retrieve Hermione from her room, but he stopped before he said anything. He could not believe his best friend who was almost like his little sister was marrying his ex school enemy, and that they were actually happy together and he almost wasn't going to be at the wedding because of his anger during the final battle when he first saw them together. Harry cleared his head of these thoughts, and walked up to Hermione.

"Mione… it's time."

Hermione turned with silent tears in her eyes, with a smile on her face. Harry went and hugged her trying to make her stop crying so she wouldn't mess up her make up because they had to be down in a few minutes.

"I'm sorry Harry, it is just unbelievable that I am actually about to marry Draco, and one of my best friends won't even talk to me."

"Don't think about Ron today, his is just being his normal self, you know he is hard headed, but you know he will get over it eventually that's just how he is, Ginny and I are even working on it for you."

"Thanks Harry, I guess we should start heading off to the wedding before Draco thinks I am not coming… haha." So Harry and Hermione made their way down the stairs where Blaise was standing next to Ginny ready to escort her down the aisle before Hermione and Harry make their way down it.

As they made their way down, Draco was at a loss of words, Hermione Granger was about to be his and she looked beautiful, even when she was 6 months pregnant. He only had eyes for her, and she only had eyes for him. The ceremony went by in no time as the priest finished… "I now pronounce you man and wife… Mr. Malfoy, you may kiss your bride."

Draco stepped forward and took Hermione in his arms and kissed her never wanting to let go. Cheers erupted and Draco and Hermione smiled at each other… The priest shouted above all the cheers; "I am pleased to present to you all for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." And with those final words by the priest the party started.

Harry, Blaise, and Ginny all stood up from their seats at the wedding and clinked their glasses trying to get everyone's attention. When the sound died down, Blaise started off the speech… "Hermione, I cannot believe you picked this guy over here, I mean I know I am irresistible so we know I am better – but even Harry is better then him… (Laughter especially from Harry and Hermione) I'm just kidding Drake." "You better be" shouted Draco with a smile on his face.

"I think what Blaise is trying to say is come on Hermione he is a Slytherine for crying out loud and not nearly as good as me in quidditch. Ouch!!"

"I'm sorry Hermione and Draco, these guys are idiots… What we mean to say is you two totally deserve each other, just seeing how happy you make each other… best of luck to the two of you."

Hermione ran up to the three of them engulfing them all in a huge hug.

"Hold up Mione, don't want to make Draco jealous, he is giving us the death stare and coming over here."

"Haha very funny Blaise… I just came over here to get my wife, it is time for our first dance together."

The light was on the two of them and Draco took her hand and they danced together till the whole floor was filled with couples and Harry and Ginny appeared at their side. "Malfoy how about I get a chance to dance with Mione to."

"Not a chance Potter, she's mine." Draco replied with a short laugh and a smile. Harry took Hermione is his arms and they danced together while Ginny and Draco did. They danced and partied all the way till two in the morning.

Blaise, Harry, and Ginny stayed at the manor since they helped clean up and get everything back in order, when they finished cleaning it was late in the night so they all decided to just all bunked there.

It was a day no one would ever forget…

Hermione got up in the middle of the night needing a glass of water. Her sudden movement had woken Draco up.

"Mione, what are you doing up?"

"I was thirsty so I thought I would go and get a glass of water from the kitchens."

"Mione, you know you shouldn't be up, I will go and get it for you, you just stay here and relax I will be back in a minute."

"Thanks Drake."

When Draco came back up stairs Hermione was no longer in the bed, and she was no where to be found… and then he saw it… her want, she never went any where with out it but that was not all, his ring was glowing. He dropped the glass of water he had been holding and it shattered to the ground. The noise woke up Blaise, Harry, and Ginny, but Ginny stayed in bed because Harry wouldn't let her get up. Blaise and Harry ran to Draco and Hermione's room wondering what had happened. They saw Draco sitting on the floor holding Hermione's wand, tears falling down his pale cheeks. Harry knew instantly what was wrong… Hermione was gone!!

--

A/N: Cliff hanger... hehe ok please read and review tell me what you thought of this chapter... the sooner you review if you ecide to the sooner I will post the next chapter... so please review. :D


	7. Chapter 7

End of last chapter:

_End of last chapter:_

_They saw Draco sitting on the floor holding Hermione's wand, tears falling down. Harry knew what was wrong… Hermione was gone._

Present time:

Hermione woke up; she just couldn't get the terrible dream she was having out of her head.

She had been kidnapped from Draco and her bedroom. All of this just had to happen on her wedding night, which was supposed to be amazing. But Hermione looked around the room she was in, and it wasn't hers and Draco's room, so this wasn't a dream at all. Hermione Granger had really been taken, and by none other then Draco's so called friend Gregory Goyle.

"Speaking of the devil" Hermione whispered as Goyle walked into the room.

"What was that love?"

"I am not your love…" but before she could continue, Goyle had come and sat down on the bed, coming very close to Hermione.

"Calm down Granger, I am not going to hurt you… or your kid…"

"It is not Granger, for your information it is Malfoy now… and if you aren't going to hurt us, then please just let us go back to Draco." Goyle put his hand on her cheek, which put her in shock, "Oh… but you didn't let me finish… now I won't hurt you or your child if you do what I say… because I may not want to hurt you all that much, but I really want to hurt your Darling Draco… he made me lose my best friend."

As he said that, his eyes glazed over with anger towards Draco at the thought of his friend's death. He grabbed Hermione in a death grip and started kissing her, which completely grossed Hermione out. She didn't know what to do, so during her moment of hesitation Goyle took it as his chance to put all his weight on top of Hermione so she was trapped under him and had no where to go.

"Gregory, please stop, don't do this to me, I am sorry about the death of Vincent but please…" he slapped her making her unable to continue. "Never say his name to me or to anyone else you filthy Mudblood… now I will punish you for it."

He started unbuttoning the shirt Hermione was wearing. "Please… No… Stop." Hermione was sobbing as she was begging him… but it was to late her shirt was off and all she had was her bra and underwear on.

Goyle was planting vicious kisses and bites all around Hermione's front but her bra kept getting in his way. He finally became so annoyed with the barrier between the two that he reached for his wand and in a instant all the clothes they were wearing was gone. Hermione took this time as her chance to try and escape, she tried hitting and kicking him, but he was too quick for her.

"I was hoping you would play nice but I guess not Granger." And magically Hermione's arms and legs were handcuffed to the bed. She tried with all her might to get out of them, but it was no use she was done for… but she never gave up trying. Goyle just laughed and positioned himself at her entrance… and he rapped her.

This same thing went on for 4 weeks and Hermione could not take it any longer, she had to find a way to escape.

Back to Draco

Draco had rarely gone out those last weeks; he kept trying to figure out who might have taken Hermione. The only time he would leave, he would go to the ministry to go to Harry's office to talk to him more or tell him if he had any new suspects. Each time he would go out, the daily prophet was all over him, trying to get an interview, but all they would get from him was a picture, of a very sad and depressed looking Draco Malfoy.

Each and everyday Ron would see the pictures and knew he had made a big mistake. Everyone knows Ron had always loved Hermione and always would, so seeing her with Draco had made him angry. But he could now see Draco really did care about Hermione, and he knew he had to make things right.

That day Draco went to Harry's office, but Harry wasn't the only one there… so was Ronald Weasley. Ron stood up and went over to Draco… "Look Malfoy, I am sorry for not believing that you really cared about Hermione. But now I can see that I was wrong, and that you really do care about her. How about we put our pasts behind us and become friends… and work together to find Hermione."

"Well…" Draco pondered and looked over at Harry who had a smile on…

"I know it would make Hermione really happy, so I guess I can give it a try." And with that a new friendship was formed once again in Draco's life. His friendship was uncommon for him, a Gryffindor, the Weasel nonetheless… and the third member of the golden trio, what had happened in his life…

"So anyways Malfoy, why did you come to my office today?"

"Well I have a list of all the people that might have her, but the first three are the only ones that I think really would." Draco handed the paper to Harry, for him to look at and he wasn't at all surprised to see whom the top three were. The top three were Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Notts (sp?), and Gregory Goyle.

Harry's eyes widened and a smile formed on his face, "Draco, I know where she might be if you are pretty sure about these people."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ron gave a questioning look towards Harry.

"Well the other aurora's and I have already searched Parkinson's and Nott's houses, the only one we haven't is Goyle's."

"Well what are we waiting for Harry, lets go right now."

--

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter... please review it so I know how you liked it... Also I know Harry and Ron were really mad at hermione and said they would never talked to her again... but I really wanted them to be friends again... so thats why it is like their friendship is like mending really quickly. So once again please review!! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was staring out the window knowing today was the day she would escape; Goyle was going to Diagon Alley and leaving her behind. Her mind was suddenly pulled back to reality when she felt an arm that she had become to common a feeling on her, wrapped around her waist. Goyle had pulled her against him and whispered to her, "How about we have a little fun before I leave." It was more a statement then a question and it was all that it took for Hermione to tense up in his arm as soon as she heard him say that.

He pulled her to the bed and with some trouble, because she had gotten bigger with the twins in her, but she always still put up the fight, which made it even harder. As usual he handcuffed her and with a wave of his wand, all the clothes they were wearing were gone. Goyle was kissing her with lust, inching himself lower and lower, but just as he was about to enter Hermione, the door burst open. There stood Draco, Harry, Blaise, and Ron all in the doorway Draco in the lead. All four had their wands pointed at Goyle and stunned him, so he fell with a thud to ground and off of Hermione.

Draco ran to Hermione covering her with his body, he couldn't stand anyone touching her besides him, and especially not seeing her naked. He got the handcuffs off of her and engulfed her in a hug that he never wanted to let go from. Draco broke down and started not crying but almost sobbing. He was just so happy he had Hermione back in his arms.

The auroras who Harry had flooed to come over came into the room and took Goyle to the ministry where he would be questioned. Harry, Blaise, and Ron just stood there because neither of the three wanted to interrupt them, but Harry knew Hermione needed to go to St. Mongos.

"Draco, I think it is best is we get Hermione to St. Mongos so they can check her and the babies to make sure they are all doing fine.

Draco knew Harry was right so he conjured up clothes for Hermione and with in 5 minutes they were at St. Mongos.

Nurse and Doctors all rushed forward to meet them, and took Hermione away from Draco. Blaise and Harry had to hold Draco back so he wouldn't run straight into the room after the doctors.

Draco was pacing right outside the door, praying in his head she was ok. He hadn't even noticed when the doctor came out of Hermione's room, till he literally came up to Draco and grabbed him by the arm.

"Mr. Malfoy, your wife is fine, just tired, and she just has a lot of cuts and bruises, but your children are also fine."

Draco let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Thank you… can I go in and see her now?"

"Of course, right through those doors Mr. Malfoy."

Draco walked into Hermione's room; he couldn't believe how peaceful she looked right then and there to him. Right as Draco stepped into the room, Hermione's eyes opened, she knew Draco was in the room. Draco walked over to Hermione and sat on the side of her bed, Hermione tried to talk but she was crying to much for Draco to understand what she was saying so she just stopped trying, and Draco just held on to her tightly and rocked her back and forth.

"Shh… Hermione, it's okay I am here and I will never ever let anyone ever touch you or our children again."

"It's just that I was about to give up hope of ever getting away from Goyle, that is until the four of you cam through that door. I tried to talk to Goyle, but he wouldn't listen and it just seemed to make him angrier." She began to cry again and just couldn't talk any more. Before Draco could say anything else to Hermione, there was a knock at the door. The two looked up, to see Harry standing in the doorway, with a concerned look on his face.

"Sorry to break this up… but I need to talk to Hermione."

"That's great Potter, but I am staying here, I will never ever leave her side again… I just go her back."

"Well, that is technically up to Hermione, she may not want you to hear what we will be talking about."

They both turned to look at her to see her response.

"Harry, I keep no secrets from Draco any more, so I want him to stay with me in here."

"Very well, this may be hard for you to talk about, but I need to know exactly what happened between you and Goyle. The only reason is so we can use it against him in his trial."

Instinctively Draco's arm tightened on Hermione, as Goyle's name was said. So Hermione tired as best as she could to tell Harry and Draco the terrible things that happened to her. By the end Draco was furious and pacing around the room, while Hermione was leaning on Harry crying.

"Malfoy, calm down, I will take care of him, he hurt Hermione worst then I thought, and for that he will seriously pay, and I will make sure of it."

--

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter... please read and Review... this story is almost over... just a couple more chapters till its the end. Okay so please review!! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Three days later Hermione was discharged from St. Mungo's and returned to the Malfoy Manner with Draco. Hermione was still not 100 and was forced to stay in bed, not to mention that she was also almost 8 months pregnant.

After a couple of days of Hermione being stuck in the bedroom bored out of her mind, she finally convinced Draco to allow her to go to the library. Hermione had always felt more comfortable in the library and she wanted to find a book to read to get her mind off of being stuck inside not being allowed to do anything.

When both Hermione and Draco were settled in the library each reading a book, they heard a tapping at the window. They looked up and an ordinary brown owl was sitting on the windowsill.

Draco opened the window, and the owl dropped the letter in Draco's out stretched hand, he then walked back to his seat, and the owl flew away. Draco read the letter and was soon up from his seat.

"Hermione I need to go and send a letter to the office, my secretary just wrote me saying something was wrong."

"Oh No… I hope it's not to serious!"

"No there was just a little mix up that I must sort out because no one else seems to know how to fix it. I will be back in a couple of minutes."

Draco went off to his study reluctantly leaving Hermione alone in the library to go and write the letter. Right after Draco left, she finished her book, so she decided to get up and find a new one. But as soon as she got up from the chair she was occupying, a searing pain went through her body and she collapsed to the ground.

Draco was quickly scrawling the letter out when he noticed his ring was glowing. He dropped his pen and raced back to the library where he saw Hermione on the floor. Draco ran over to her and picked her up gently in his arms with no difficulty what so ever because of his amazingly hot and strong muscles and quickly apperated them to the emergency waiting room of St. Mungo's.

Once again, nurses and doctors quickly surrounded Draco and took Hermione away from him and into the emergency room. Right away Draco flooed Harry and Ron and they were both there with in seconds of each other.

"Draco, what's wrong with Hermione? Is she okay?" came the nervous voice of a crying pregnant Ginny Weasley or well now Potter.

"I don't know, the doctors haven't told me anything yet." And just like clock work just as Draco would say those words the doctor came out.

"Mr. Malfoy, your wife is fine in a sense, but she is in labor right now, and her weak body from everything that has happened to her could not take the pain of the contractions which caused her to pass out earlier."

Draco stood shocked at what the doctor said, thoughts racing through his head, all of them similar; 'I am going to be a daddy now, to twins none the less.' Harry was the one who drew him out of his thoughts.

"Malfoy, you best be getting in there… she will want you with her, and I am sure you will not want to miss the birth of your kids."

Draco turned and looked at them with a smile on his face, "Thank, for everything you have done for Hermione and myself… can you believe it I am about to be the father of twins."

"No problem at all Malfoy (he and stuck his hand out to Draco to shake it), now get in there and help Hermione out how ever you can or she won't let you near your kids." Harry said with a laugh.

Draco ran into the room, but could not stand to see Hermione in so much pain. But still in all her sweat and pain to him she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Good job Hermione, keep it up, your doing great." Draco tried his best to encourage her.

"Shut up Draco… you may be happy that we are having kids right now, but if you want another kid you can have it yourself!!"

After Hermione's little speech Draco tried not to say much at all to him. But he needed to think of something to keep his mind off of his throbbing probably by now broken hand that Hermione had in her hand squeezing it with all her might.

Doctor Fredrick Stoughtly came in just in time, he checked Hermione over and knew it was time.

"Okay Hermione, now on your next contraction I need you to push with all your strength that you have left."

Hermione only nodded, while Draco prepared his hand for her.

"Okay…. Hermione push now… come on your doing great your almost done." And her son was soon born but she had very little time to rest. Her daughter was very impatient and wanted out. The same thing she went through for her son was the same thing she went through for her daughter and Hermione could finally rest, and Draco could nurse his sore hand. Hermione was exhausted so she but her head back and closed her eyes. Draco leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I am so proud of you Hermione, you went through so much for me and our kids, thank you for making me the happiest man alive once again."

--

A/N: Okay I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... there are only 2 chapters after this one... so please reveiw review review... also if any one has suggestions for baby names... I have a couple I was thinking of, but I would love your input. Thanks :D

again REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! :D


	10. Chapter 10

An hour later Hermione woke up from her sleep and looked around the room she was occupying at the hospital. She saw both Harry and Draco holding her children. Harry was the first to notice and walked up to her with her daughter in his arms and placed her in Hermione's waiting ones.

"Hermione your daughter is gorgeous, have you thought of any names for her yet?"

"Yes, actually I have, I wanted to name her Adreana Aries Malfoy, I always liked the name Adreana and in Italian it means Dark, and I always thought it was beautiful."

Draco walked over to Harry and Hermione upon hearing them talk about names for the babies. He looked down at the son in his arms and smiled.

"This one here is going to be called as we all know Draco Jr."

"Haha funny Draco… we can't traumatize the poor kid by giving it your name… I was thinking more along Damien Keir Malfoy, Keir means Dusk, so now both their names have a similar meaning. And don't worry Draco, I was only kidding about your name, you know I love it."

"Okay… don't worry I like your choice of names better for them."

"Hey Harry where's Ginny?"

"Oh… sorry Hermione but Ron's with her, she went into labor minutes after Draco left us to be with you."

"Oh that's wonderful… how is she and the baby."

""She and he are great… we named him James Sirius Potter, Ginny actually picked the name."

"I can't wait to see him… he must be beautiful… whose hair does he have? And eyes?"

Harry smiled only like a proud father could, "mine."

"That's wonderful Harry. Luckily for me they both got the Malfoy straight hair, even though Adreana has brown hair like me still."

The nurse walked and knocked quickly on the door, "Mrs. Malfoy, if you don't mind, it is time for you to fee the twins, is that alright with you?"

"Sure." Hermione started to pull her shirt down but was quickly stopped.

"Um… Hermione… do you mind waiting till after I leave the room, I don't really want to see my best friends breasts, and Malfoy might kill me if I did." Harry sputtered out with a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Oh come on Harry… you are going to have to get use to this Ginny will be doing it all the time." And as she said that she brought her shirt down far enough for her to start feeding her daughter.

Harry squirmed in place, while Draco had a hoot laughing at him. Draco walked over to Harry and patted him on the back, "Stop checking out my wife Potter."

"Hey sorry many, it was more then I have ever wanted to see if my best friend."

"Yeah sure Potter you honestly saying you never wanted her in school?"

Harry ignored the question, "Well I best be getting back to Ginny, see you later Hermione… Draco." And with those final words he left the room.

Draco sat down on the bed next to Hermione and leaned over to kiss her.

"I love you Draco"

"I love you too Hermione… and Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me the luckiest not to mention happiest man alive."

Hermione smiled while Draco pondered at how his life completely turned around. Never did he think in a million years would he ever be this happy with all the things he went through in life. But as of today Draco's life was completely different and he got to share it with the love of his life and his two beautiful children.

--

A/N: Okay sorry this chapter was short... there is only 1 chapter left... so please read and review... the names I picked for the kids are a mix of ones I was thinking about and ones from my reviewers so thanks for those reviews. I won't be able to get the last chapter up till the end of the week because I will be at soccer camp, but please jsut leave a review and tell me what you think. :D


	11. Chapter 11

EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

(5 years later)

Everyone was at Draco and Hermione's house: Harry, Ginny, James, Lily (James little sister who was born a year later), and Ron. Ron was outside with all the kids trying to teach them to fly their toy brooms. Draco finally convinced Hermione the twins were old enough, and shouldn't be worried about them; she should keep her mind on the new set of twins in her stomach.

"So Hermione, how are you feeling?"

"Well, it's easier this time, we already know what to do… So Harry you thinking of having any more?"

"Well actually we are having another one!"

"Oh wow CONGRADULATIONS!!"

As well as she could Hermione jumped up and gave Ginny a hug, Draco and Harry were laughing as Draco congratulated him.

Just then Ron cam limping into the room laughing, "Well I guess you told them Gin."

"Yeah… what happened to you? Did they gang up on you again?"

"What are you talking about mom… we would never do that." James had a sly grin on his face, just like his dad did during school. James was holding hands with Adreana and she was smiling dreamily at him.

"Hey Potter… tell your son to stop hitting on my daughter, she's not dating any one till she's 30!!"

"Yeah well tell your son the same thing."

Sure enough Damien came in the room, his arm around Lily whispering something into her ear. Hermione cam up to Draco, "Like father like son… I see he has you playboy attitude."

"Haha Mione, I seem to recall you fell for it." Hermione hit him hard on the arm.

"Ouch that hurt!"

This sent them all into a round of laughter.

"No seriously it did."

They all laughed even harder… and they lived happily ever after.

THE END

--

A/N: Okay everyone... I know i said it wouldn't be till the end of the week... but I couldnt wait... so this is the last chapter... It is really sad it is over but now I can start writing my other stories... I haven't started them yet but make sure to check back soon cuz I am sure i will have started one... SO THANK YOU to all my reviewers and hope you enjoyed the story... please please review and tell me what you thought one final time. :D xoxo love you all who read it.


End file.
